One More Night
by AsianCloud
Summary: A night neither of them ever expected to happen.


A/N: Ragna the Bloodedge belongs to Arc Systems Works. Angel and the plot belong to me.

* * *

The day was coming to a close. The sun was setting on the city of Kagutsuchi, painting the azure sky with pinks, reds, and oranges. Angel was headed back home after a rather trying and tiring day spent in the Kaka Village. The woman was lost in her own thoughts, contemplating if she should return tomorrow. Luckily for her, the streets weren't that crowded, so she didn't have to worry about running into someone. Just as she passed an alleyway, gloved hands shot out and pulled the ravenette into the alley. Before she could even draw her weapon or do something to her assaulter, a hand covered her mouth. Angel started in surprise, her head rearing back, trying to nail her assailant in the nose. There was a masculine grunt as the back of her head collided with his chin.

"Damnit Angel. It's me." Angel blinked, recognizing that gruff voice. It belonged none other than to Ragna the Bloodedge. Her body relaxed upon realizing that. Removing his hand from her mouth, she turned and faced him, a frown on her face. "Ragna. What the hell." Was all she said, hands on her hips. The Grim Reaper merely nodded back out into the street, his usual scowl present on his face as he rubbed his chin. Raising an eyebrow, Angel peeked out of the alleyway cautiously. Just down the street were some NOL officials. Of course, while she was peeking out, with her hand pressed against the wall for balance, Ragna couldn't help but take a peek at her butt. ' _Shit shit shit shit.'_ He looked up at the sky, his face slightly red, before she could notice anything. He had to admit though, Angel had one fine ass.

After inspecting the officers for a while, she retreated back into the alley, turning around to face him. "So...the sudden appearance of NOL officers gave you the permission to kidnap me?" She asked him, her arms crossed over her chest. Still, despite the slight glower that was present on her face, she was glad that he was safe. Ragna huffed, crossing his own arms. He stayed silent, just glaring at her. No way in hell was he going to tell her that he was slightly worried about her well being. The silence dragged on, neither parties saying anything to each other. Eventually, Angel just sighed and walked past him after receiving no verbal explanation as to why he suddenly pulled her into the alley. She had her suspicions that he was worried about her safety, but chose not to bring it up. "C'mon. I'll lead you out of here." A relieved look appeared on his face once she dropped the subject. Casting one more glance over his shoulder, Ragna adjusted his jacket collar and followed after Angel.

The two made their way to the outskirts of the Kagutsuchi, the noise from the city soon fading into the background as the cement ground gave way to dirt and grass. Angel's fingers were linked and placed just behind her head, her hair dancing slightly in the gentle breeze, occasionally glancing back to make sure he was still following her. Ragna's body soon began to relax the farther they went from the city. His gaze turned up to the sky, watching the colors fade to purple, navy blue, and even black. "Angel, I hope we're close to your home. It's getting darker." He warned her, breaking the peaceful silence. The ravenette chuckled, waving a hand in the air and looking over her shoulder at him. There was amusement present in her red eyes. "Relax, Bloodedge. We're almost there." She then returned her attention back to the path in front of her. As rare as it was, a small smile appeared on Ragna's lips. Around her, he wasn't afraid to smile or laugh. Around her, he felt...safe. Of course, there was that nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him to not get close to the woman. That he would lose her just like how he lost his family. Despite that, he couldn't help himself. She was the one that broke through his 'rough and tough' exterior. And she's the one still helping him, even at the cost of her own life. "Ragna, we're here." Angel's voice jolted him out of his thoughts. He blinked, then looked at the woman, who seemed to be grinning. Almost as if she was watching him zone out. "How long have you been watching me." His eyebrows knitted together, slightly mad at her for not alerting him earlier. She snorted, turning around and walking up to the door of her home. A very faint blush was visible on her cheeks. "I wasn't staring." The door opened, and she entered the dark house, light spilling out and onto the porch. Ragna chuckled to himself, shaking his head and entered her home, closing the door and locking it behind him.

Once Angel had entered her home, she went into the kitchen to turn on a light. She would be back here anyways after showing him the guest room. Or so she thought. Then left said room and waited for him to come in, standing in the hall with her arms crossed over her chest. Walking farther in, his boots tapping on the hardwood floor, Ragna took in his surroundings. The inside of her house was neat and well kept. Though sparsely furnished, it had a homey feel to it. Looking up, his mismatched eyes met her red ones. The two stared at each other before Angel's face flushed once again. "C-come on. I'll show you the guest bedroom." She turned away quickly, leading him down the hall. A small smirk was present on the Grim Reaper's face as he followed her down the hall.

As Angel stomped down the hall, she couldn't help but chide herself for becoming so flustered. It was only a stare. Nothing was to be implied from it. Yet, those eyes, they were so unique, and so guarded. As if he were afraid to get close to her. Which, she understood. He had told her about his childhood. About how he lost everything in a fire and at the hands of Yūki Terumi, and why he became a wanted criminal. With all that being said, she still wanted to get close to him. To show him that there was still some good in the world. Before long, she reached the guest room door, snapping her out of her thoughts. Grabbing hold of the doorknob, she twisted it and pushed. The door swinging open to reveal a tidy room. Letting go of the doorknob, she walked over to the curtains and opened them. Beams of silver moonlight spilled into the room, illuminating it with an almost magical glow, including Angel, who stared out the window for a bit, surprised by how dark it was already. "...It's already this late..." She muttered, crossing her arms.

Ragna followed her into the bedroom, his eyes narrowing from the sudden moonlight. Once his eyes adjusted, he stared at Angel. The moon light turned her ebony hair silver and cast a dream-like haze around her. He felt his face heat up. She was beautiful, and way out of his league. He was a wanted criminal, and she...she was literally an angel. Averting his eyes, he busied himself with placing Blood Scythe against the wall and putting his coat on the back of the chair.

Angel finally tore her gaze from the night landscape and turned around. "Alright. I'll leave now. My room is right across from yours, so don't hesitate to wake me up if you need anything. Be warned though, you might get hit in the face with a pillow." She smiled at Ragna, who just rolled his eyes. _'Goddamnit. What is this feeling?'_ He thought to himself angrily, as an unexplainable emotion appeared. Angel began walking, heading for the door. Just as she was about to bid him goodnight, his voice interrupted her. "Angel. Wait." A confused look appeared on her face as she turned around. However, once she turned, Ragna was right in front of her. And really close too. "W-Why are you so fucking close?!" She took a step back, startled by his sudden proximity to her. He raised an eyebrow, noting the blush that seemed to reappear again on her face, and his closeness. But, he made no move to back off, instead going for crossing his arms on his chest.

The two stayed like that. No sound being made save for their breathing. Angel's eyes were staring at the ground the blush still present, Ragna's on her face, as if burning the image of it into his mind. ' _I wonder...would he be mad if I gave him a good night kiss..?'_ She bit her lip, chewing on it, as she battled with herself. Ragna raised an eyebrow, beginning to wonder what was going on with her as her face spontaneously grew darker. "Angel. Are you okay?" He asked, taking a step forward. ' _Now. Do it now!'_ She urged herself. Taking a deep breath, she moved closer to him, a hand going to rest on his chest. A confused look appeared on Ragna's face. "Angel, what-?!" Her lips against his cut him off. His eyes grew wide, his body tensing up as he froze. A blush soon appeared on the man's face, though it wasn't as dark as Angel's. Her eyes were squeezed shut, cheeks, and face, a dark shade of red. Eventually, she removed her lips from his, taking a few small steps back. Her left hand clutched the right sleeve of her shirt tightly. Ragna just stared at her, eyes still wide. "I...I know how you feel about getting close to people and all after what happened when you were y-younger…" She took a deep breath to steady herself for her voice was shaking. Poor woman was embarrassed and still slightly in shock at her sudden burst of confidence. "...but, I'll be here for you." She looked up at him, determination present in her eyes. The blush fading away slightly. "No matter the distance, alright?"

Needless to say, Ragna was very surprised by her actions. First the kiss, and now her confession. For her to say something like that to him, it made him a bit anxious. She did know the consequences of helping him, right? Hell, just knowing him made her a target. But, the determination in the eyes he grew to love proved that she knew what she was getting into. His body relaxed, and he took a step forward. "Thank you, Angel." His left arm reached out to cup her cheek gently as he leaned forward to kiss her lips softly. Now, it was Angel's turn to be surprised. However, the shock faded away quickly. Moving closer to him, she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his gentle kiss. His right arm curled around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. The gentleness with which he handled Angel was unusual for the normally abrasive and violent man. Yet, the woman in his arms didn't seem to be surprised by it.

Keeping Angel close to him, he gently removed his lips from hers, staring into her eyes, hands resting on her waist. Angel gazed back up at him, her hands still locked around his neck. Slowly, she brought her lips to his again. This time, the kiss being far from gentle. A small gasp of surprise left the male, but he followed her lead, a small flutter of excitement appearing. Face flushing from the intensity of the kiss, his hand slowly trailed up her back, stopping at the back of her neck. Pressing her body against his, Angel slowly moved him back towards the bed; the tip of her tongue lightly pressing against lips. With his face turning slightly redder, he moved backwards, lips parting. However, his tongue slid into her mouth, now taking control of the kiss. A gasp of surprise left her, which caused her to accidentally lurch forward. The sudden movement startled Ragna, thus having him take quick steps backwards to make sure he didn't lose his balance. Surprisingly, he didn't break the kiss. Sensing the edge of the bed close, he took one more step back, then sat down, pulling Angel onto his lap.

Slowly, the two pulled away, a string of saliva appearing as a result of their heated kiss, both of them panting softly. Leaning forward, Angel pulled the collar of his black hakama down, opening it more in the process, and kissed his neck gently. Ragna stiffened again, his face turning as red as his coat as her lips slowly moved up his neck and to his jawline then back down. He allowed his eyes to close, a soft sigh escaping his lips. Glancing up at his face, Angel placed one more kiss on his neck then leaned back; her fingers starting to unbutton her blouse. An eye opened, his green one, curious as to why she stopped. Once he caught sight of her unbuttoning her shirt, and the bra she was wearing, he quickly averted his gaze. It was only when Angel's blouse was fully unbuttoned did she notice him averting his eyes. A soft chuckle escaped her as she gently turned his face towards her. Ragna frowned, his gaze staying on her face, refusing to look down. "You can look and touch. It's okay." She gave him a reassuring peck on the cheek, hugging him gently. The man sighed, nodding. To be honest, he wasn't sure why he was so...unsettled by her chest. He's seen breasts before. Look at the way the women he hung around with dressed. One would think that he would be just fine. But, Angel was different, and it felt weird seeing her exposed breasts when he was so used to her wearing actual clothing. However, Angel's reassurance eased his nerves slightly, and his hands lifted themselves off her waist to remove his gloves.

As he dropped his gloves to the floor, Angel shifted around on his lap, allowing him the moment to move back on the bed a bit. But, a look of surprise crossed his face when she got up. She just winked at him as her hands went to her belt buckle, unbuckling it then unbuttoning her pants, letting it drop to the ground, her blouse following shortly after. As she got back onto his lap, Ragna began to move farther back on the bed. Angel followed suit, then straddled his hips once he stopped moving. Leaning back onto his elbows, Ragna watched Angel's face, noting the flushing of her cheeks when she felt his eyes on her. With his hands still resting on the bed, she pushed his hakama off his shoulders, taking it then tossing it over her shoulder.

Her hands roamed his chest, marveling at his muscles, moving to his lower stomach, to where his abs were. _'Holy shit...he has an eight pack?!'_ Her face began to heat up again, earning her a chuckle from him. With her guard down, he placed his hands on her lower back, and flipped them quickly, before she could notice what he was doing. Angel let out a surprised squeak. A sound that was unfamiliar to The Grim Reaper, but he still found it quite adorable nonetheless. He gazed down at her, his hands by her head, his knees on either side of her legs. Her body was toned, and lean. The moonlight coming in through the window spilled onto the bed, illuminating past scars that were remnants of her countless battles. Her body was that of a fighter; in a way, just like his. Raising a hand, his index finger lightly traced a faded scar on her hip, then another scar that ran diagonally down her side, his eyes moving up to her face. An involuntary shiver raced along her body, her head turning to the side. ' _Guh. This is stupid. Why am I getting all flustered over him touching my scars?'_ As if to counter his light touches, she leaned up, capturing his lips with hers once more, arms pulling him close to her.

Shifting slightly, Ragna lowered himself onto her, being mindful of her breasts. The hand on her hip tracing her scars snaked beneath her, lifting her hips up to his. No longer was he shy or embarrassed about what was happening. Closing his mismatched eyes, the hand beneath her back slid up, tangling itself in Angel's soft hair, pulling her head back ever so slightly, deepening the kiss. The woman gasped beneath, her hands that were resting on his chest moving up to grip his broad shoulders. As her lips parted from the gasp, the male took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth, his hand keeping her face pressed against his. A battle for dominance ensued. Their tongues clashing in a heated battle to remain in control. Eventually, the two separated from the kiss, strings of saliva being the product, but neither seemed to mind. Both were panting, staring at each other silently.

Gazing up at him, Angel just watched him. Not moving to do anything. Slowly, her hand slid up to cup his cheek, leaning up slightly to press her forehead against his. The Grim Reaper blinked in confusion, but didn't stop her, instead placing a hand on the bed and using the other one help support her. The beginnings of a smile appeared on the ravenette's slightly swollen lips. Then, they moved, uttering three small words.

" _I. Love. You."_

Ragna flinched in genuine surprise at those words. Then, a surge of emotions began to settle in his gut, some foreign: Guilt, worry, happiness, and love. Angel deserved a better lover, not him. A criminal. She could be sentenced to execution if someone were to find out that she had been helping him. But, try as he might, Ragna just couldn't stay away from her. Staring down at her, slowly pushing her down on the bed, he leaned forward, his lips next to her ear. Angel tensed, biting on her lower lip, apprehension beginning to settle in. He whispered in her ear, his warm breath causing her to involuntarily shiver, the same words she said to him.

" _I. Love. You."_

A gasp escaped the woman as his lips caught hers in a passionate kiss. Closing her eyes, she held him close, hands sliding down his muscular body to the waistline of his pants. Quickly undoing the belts on his pants, she slid the two remaining pieces of clothing down his legs as his hands worked quickly on removing her bra. Within minutes, all clothing on their bodies was gone. His lips parted from her lips, slowly kissing down her jawline to her neck. She tilted her head to the side, a hand burying itself in his hair, eyes fluttering close as a sigh left her. Ragna made sure to pay attention to the sounds she made, even though he could feel his lust growing, refusing to let the cloud that was threatening to blanket his thoughts win. Moving his lips lower, to the crook of her neck, biting at it gently. A soft gasp escaped Angel, her grip on his hair tightening ever so slightly. Taking that gasp as a good sign, Ragna's lips continued down a bit farther, then he gave an experimental nip. This time, a soft moan escaped Angel.

For some reason, this sound made Ragna's face redden. Not only that, but he felt the blood rush to his crotch area. He wanted her to make that sound again, and even louder. Finding that spot once more, he sucked on it hard, even going as far as to bite harder. Another moan left Angel, then a whimper, but not of pain. She felt herself get more aroused, her body heating up in the strangest way. Her face was flushed, and she was panting softly. Ragna ceased his ministrations on her neck, noting the beginnings of a bruise, then looked up to her face. It was a dark red. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were slightly parted. A small smirk appeared on the man's lips as he moved his mouth up her neck, tongue leaving a wet trail, and back to her mouth, where he caught her lips in a passionate, lust filled kiss, the cloud he had been fending off finally settling in. Forcing her lips to part, his tongue slid in, making Angel submit unwillingly. His hands wandered up her body, groping at her breasts, rolling the hardened buds between his calloused fingers slowly. in a teasing way. Upon hearing Angel groan once more, he squeezed her chest harder, feeling the woman squirm beneath him.

Angel's slender hands tangled themselves in Ragna's white hair, a leg rubbing up against his. Ragna's right hand slid down her body, his fingers pressing into her supple skin. Once his hand reached her ass, he squeezed it, eliciting another moan from the black haired woman. Removing his lips from hers, Angel panting heavily beneath him, Ragna stared down at her. Taking in the flushed sight of her face, the half lidded appearance of her dark red eyes. Her eyes opened once more, meeting his own heated gaze. A small smirk appeared on Angel's face, and Ragna let out a small chuckle. Leaning forward, he nuzzled his face against her neck, placing a gentle kiss on it. A soft chuckle escaped Angel, the smirk turn into a mischievous grin. Her turn to tease him. She raised her hips, making sure to press them against his. A stifled moan escaped the Grim Reaper, and she felt his muscles tense. Growling softly, he removed his face from her neck.

Glaring down at her, Angel just smiled up at him innocently. Slowly, his gaze raked over her naked body, causing her to shift uncomfortably, and he felt that emotion rise up again: lust. As Angel watched his gaze, she couldn't help but bite her lip. With the moonlight spilling onto him, he seemed surreal, almost as if this was a dream. Reaching up, she lightly brushed the back of her fingers against his cheek, jolting him out of his thoughts, which were obviously about her. No, this was no dream. It was all real. Getting up on her elbows, Ragna snaked an arm beneath Angel, the other resting on the bed, as she brought her face towards his, their lips barely touching.

Ragna couldn't stand it anymore. The scent of her body, her eyes, her lips, he was close to losing all self control at this point. And Angel could sense it. The corners of her mouth curled up into a smirk, and swore she heard Ragna gritting his teeth. Deciding to continue with her 'torture', she moved her face to the side, lips meeting his neck. She felt him stiffen, but she continued on anyways. Kissing up and down his neck slowly, occasionally biting down, which made him jolt. Her hand snaked down his chest, leaving featherlight touches as she neared his waist. Removing her lips from his neck, she curled her fingers around his member, and began stroking him. Ragna hissed, his grip on her tightening ever so slightly. A grin appeared on Angel's face as she leaned forward and sucked on his neck while she pumped his member slowly. A low growl escaped the Grim Reaper as he pulled her hand away from his member and set her back on the bed, raising both arms above her head. One hand gripped both her wrists as he stared down at her surprised expression.

Now it was his turn to smirk. With his free hand, he lifted her leg up, resting it on his hip. Slowly, teasingly, his member pressed up against her womanhood, causing Angel's face to go dark red and make her let out a very soft squeak. Then he snapped. His lips met hers fiercely, catching her by surprise, as he thrust his hips forward. A groan escaped Angel, muffled by the kiss, as her hips bucked up to meet his. Ragna broke the kiss, panting as he continued thrusting, his fingers digging into her hip. Pleasure filled both their senses, soft grunts from Ragna and moans from Angel echoed in the room. Angel squirmed against Ragna's grip, trying to free her hands from him, but he refused to let go. Instead, he switched hands, and wrapped her other leg around his waist. He let out a low moan as he sank deeper into her. Tightening her legs around his waist, Angel's body arched off the bed as he entered her deeper, a louder moan escaping her. Ragna stifled his own moan by burying his face into the crook of her neck, sucking upon the unmarked side.

The bed shook from Ragna's thrusts, Angel's noises of pleasure bouncing off the walls and echoing in the room. Gasping, she gritted her teeth, throwing her head back as his member hit that spot that made her want to scream in ecstasy. Ragna raised his head, multiple hickies appearing on Angel's olive skin. His eyes narrowed and he pulled back, then thrusted into her once more. This time, eliciting a scream of his name from the ravenette. Panting, Ragna continued to thrust into her harder, bowing his head to lick at her exposed neck, desperate to bring her over the edge. White spots appeared in Angel's vision, eyes squeezed shut. Finally, Ragna released her hands, his now free hand reaching down to squeeze her left breast as his mouth moved lower on her body, catching her right in his mouth. One of Angel's hands buried itself in his hair, the other digging her nails into his shoulder, which he grunted at. His tongue toyed with her hardened bud, causing Angel to arch her body once again, pressing it against Ragna's toned body.

"R-Ragna…" She whispered hoarsely, her body moving with his. "...more...do..do not..stop-Aaah!" Her head fell back into the pillow as his thrusts increased in intensity, a moan escaping her. With his mouth leaving her breast and his hand moving lower to grip her hip, he concentrated on making her release, seeing as her breathing was becoming more labored. His left hand drifted in between their bodies, two fingers pressing against her button. Angel's hips bucked against his as she stiffened, her climax washing over her as she moaned his name loudly. Ragna's thrusting became more erratic and desperate as he neared his own release. With one more deep thrust, he buried himself deep into her, releasing his seed into her, causing Angel to orgasm once more.

Slowly, Ragna pulled out of Angel, laying beside her and pulling her close. The action startled Angel, but she was too exhausted to even care. Scooting closer to him, she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat slow down as he closed his eyes, arms wrapped around her. Once Angel caught her breath, she reached for the covers and pulled it over them, Ragna turning on his side. Gently, he brushed back strands of her black hair from her face, watching as Angel turned her face to look up at him, a smile on her face. He couldn't help but return the smile, and press a kiss to her forehead. "I love you." He muttered, holding her tightly against him. Angel shifted slightly, closing her eyes. "I love you too, Ragna." She whispered back, placing butterfly kisses on his chest and neck. A soft chuckle left him as he rested his cheek against her head.

Angel shifted once again, and Ragna grumbled about her moving too much. Rolling her eyes, Angel grabbed his head and brought it to her chest. "Go to sleep, Bloodedge." She grumbled at him. Ragna's eyes grew wide, the blush reappearing, on his face. Frowning, he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist, closing her eyes. Within seconds, he was fast asleep. Blinking, Angel looked down, surprised by the sudden silence. A smile curled the corners of her mouth upwards as she stroked his head gently. 'He looks so...cute and relaxed...' She thought absentmindedly as she stifled a yawn. Closing her eyes, she too succumbed to slumber.

Dawn finally broke and Ragna had just awoken. Gazing down at Angel's sleeping face, he felt a pang of guilt, but also happiness. Brushing the back of his hand against her cheek, he kissed her lips gently before getting out. Quickly, he got dressed, being sure to be quiet about it so he wouldn't wake her up. Casting one final glance at his beloved Angel, he left the room via the window, jumping down and landing lightly on his feet. He would see her again. He was sure of it. Hopefully, she wouldn't be too upset that he didn't say good bye.

* * *

Bonus ending!

Sunlight flooded the room, making Angel's face scrunch up and pull the covers over her head, turning on her side to avoid the sun's rays. Movement behind her made her shoot up, her red eyes wide. Looking to her side, she saw Ragna with his arm draped across his eyes. "R-Ragna?" She asked, seeming to forget what had happened last night. And the fact that she was naked. "Yeah?" Ragna removed his arm from his eyes, and stared at her. Slowly, his face turned red, and blood dribbled from his nose. Quickly, he sat up and turned his back to her, a hand cupping his nose.

Angel tilted her head to the side, then looked down at her body, only to find herself naked. Then she looked at Ragna, who was also naked, and had a very nice ass. "Did we…?" She trailed off. a blush creeping up her face as she FINALLY remembered what happened. Ragna just nodded his head, still trying to get his blush and nosebleed under control. "...let's..uh...let's just blame it on the moonlight.." She suggested, laying back down and covering herself with the blanket once more. Because it sure wasn't the sexual tension that was driving them both crazy. Once his nosebleed finally stopped, he reached for the tissues on the bedside table and wiped the blood off his face and laid back down. "So…" He began, staring up at the ceiling. "...shall we do it again?"


End file.
